


Sex and Flashbacks Don't Mix

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pain, Past Rape, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Anonymous asked: I have a anders/Mitchell prompt for you, I was wondering if you could do a fix were Mitchell was raped in the past but managed to live with it, but when it comes to his and anders first time he has a really bad flashback, super angsty and filled with tears and britchell fluff pleases!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU- Mitchell is not a vampire, Anders is not a God. Mitchell was raped when he was 19 he moved on from there. They are in their late twenties. He and Anders have been dating for 4 months.

Anders had invited Mitchell over for dinner. The tall Irishman was now sitting at the living room table as Anders finished making dinner. He looked over at the dark-haired man, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue button up shirt, and his trademark boots. He had come in wearing his leather jacket and fingerless gloves. Anders had offered to take his things but Mitchell only gave up the jacket. Anders brought over the plates of spaghetti and placed them on the table. He went back to the fridge and got them both a beer.

They were in his room now. On the bed. Anders was sitting in Mitchell’s lap. He kissed the Irishman hungrily. He had been waiting for this for so long. He wanted to have all of him. Anders slid his hands under Mitchell’s shirt. He traced the curves of his chest and abs. Mitchell kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist. Anders ground his hips against Mitchell’s, moaning into the Irishman’s mouth.

Anders pulled his shirt off and began unbuttoning Mitchell’s shirt. Mitchell stiffened for a moment and Anders hesitated.

“Are you okay?” Anders asked.

“Yeah… Yeah. I’m fine.” Mitchell said quietly. Anders pulled Mitchells shirt off and began kissing down his neck and chest.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.” Anders moaned.

Mitchells breathing began to quicken. He started gasping for air. He swallowed hard. He wanted to keep going. He wanted Anders he didn’t want to fuck it up again.

_He was on the ground. The cold floor against him. The man was on top of him. He couldn’t remember his face, he wasn’t looking at it. His shirt was pushed up and his pants were pulled down to his ankles. The heat was choking. He was hot and sweaty, his body felt sticky. He wanted to scream out, but every time he made a noise a hand was pressed over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to feel. He could hear the man. The noises were hideous. They made him want to cry. Tears ran down his face until the man left him there. On the floor._

Mitchell pushed Anders away and crawled as far to the other side of the bed as he could. Anders was on his knees staring at the Irishman. He didn’t know what had happened. Everything had been fine. He just freaked out. He stared at the man, tears in his eyes.

“Mitchell what’s wrong?” Andes asked. Mitchell shook his head.

“Nothing… Nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry. I should go.” Mitchell said.

He began grabbing his clothes together. Anders moved towards him and grabbed his arm. Mitchell pulled away and cowered at the top of the bed. Anders stared at him.

“Mitchell, please talk to me. Please.” Anders cooed. “What happened to you?”

“He… He held me down… He forced-“ Mitchell choked and tears fell harder from his eyes. Anders crawled over to him and sat down right in front of him.

“Shhh… I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t know. I’m so so sorry, Mitchell.” Anders cooed. “I would never, never hurt you.” Anders said. He moved closer to Mitchell slowly, tentatively. Mitchell flinched and Anders stopped moving.

“Shh… shh… it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to.” Anders cooed at the man. Mitchell was shaking.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Mitchell whispered.

“No, no. It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry.” Anders cooed, he slowly reached his arms out and took Mitchell into them.

Mitchell didn’t move at first but soon collapsed into Anders’ arms. Anders held him close as he continued to cry, gasping each breath. Anders brushed his hair out of his face and kissed the top of his head gently. He held him close, stroking the dark-haired man’s back slowly. Rubbing it gently until he calmed down.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Mitchell. You should have said something. I didn’t mean to push you.” Anders whispered. Mitchell shook his head.

“Can we- can we just… lie here?” Mitchell asked quietly. Anders nodded.

He pulled the sheets back and slid into the middle of the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Mitchell slid in beside him. Anders wrapped his arms around the Irishman. He held him close and whispered sweet nothings until Mitchell fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been forever since I've written anything... and I know a lot of you wanted me to continue this story well here you go! I suddenly got the inspiration to add on so I think this may be a continuous thing. Here is just the start.

It had taken Mitchell hours to stop crying and fall asleep. All the while Anders held him and stoked his back, saying nothing but sweet encouragement. Anders lied awake for a few hours after the Irishman had finally fallen asleep but he soon fell asleep himself.

The next morning he woke up to find the dark haired man still fast asleep beside him. He was no longer curled in the kiwi’s arms but he looked peaceful. Anders considered getting up and making them breakfast but thought better of it. He didn't want Mitchell to think he had left him or that Anders was taking this lightly. He just lied there watching the Irishman. 

After some time Mitchell woke up, hazy and bit confused. He looked up to find the blond kiwi looking down at him. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Hi." He finally said.

"Hey." Anders replied. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

Mitchell nodded slowly. "I.... better than in a long time..." He said slowly.

"I'm glad." Anders said quietly.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"So... do you want coffee? Breakfast?" Anders asked slowly. Mitchell nodded.

"Coffee would be good." He said.

"Alright." The blond said as he climbed out of bed in yesterday's clothes and headed to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and put some toast on while getting some eggs to scramble. After some time Mitchell wandered into the kitchen slowly.

"I'm um... really sorry about last night." He said.

The blond looked up and stared at him for a moment. "Mitchell... you have nothing to be sorry for." He said honestly.

"I ruined your night...”

Anders shook his head. "No you didn't. You didn't ruin anything. I'd rather make you feel safe than sleep with you, no matter how much my reputation may say otherwise." The blond poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Black right?" He asked. Mitchel nodded as he took the mug. "Make yourself comfortable. Breakfast is almost done." He smiled softly.

Mitchell went and sat on the couch. He watched as the shorter man moved around the small kitchen cooking and pulling plates out. He wondered what Anders thought of him now. After what had happened last night... that was the reason he had been alone for so long, he either couldn't trust anyone or they freaked when he had a flashback. But Anders... was making breakfast? He didn't know what was going to happen.

Once breakfast was done Anders made up two plates and brought them to the couch where Mitchell sat. He handed one to the taller man and sat down on the other side of the couch, giving the Irishman some space. He picked up the remote and offered it to Mitchell. 

"You wanna pick something?" He asked.

Mitchell shrugged but took the remote. He had no idea why Anders was being so nice to him. He flicked the telly on and flipped channels until he found some cooking show. For some reason Mitchell found cooking shows soothing.

They sat in silence and ate as they watched the cooking show. Anders didn’t want to pressure him into talking about last night or what happened.


	3. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders reaches out.

After they ate Mitchell put his plate down on the coffee table and looked at Anders.

“Why aren’t you… freaking out or anything?” He asked the blond. Anders cocked his head at the man.

“Why would freak out?” Anders asked.

“Well…. Because…. You know?...”

“No, I don’t know Mitchell. You did nothing wrong. You didn’t ruin anything. I have no reason to be mad at you for what happened.” Anders reassured him.

Mitchell looked over at the shorter man. “You’re not mad?”

“No, of course not.” He answered.

Mitchell nodded and looked back at the show. “I… I should go…” Mitchell said, looking over at Anders.

“You don’t have to. You can stay as long as you want.” Anders said. Mitchell just shook his head.

“I have work later. I should really go. I’ll… I’ll call you.” He said standing up. “Thanks for breakfast.” He said.

Anders stood up and followed him to the door. He watched as Mitchell pulled his boots on and his jacket. Anders bit his lip as he stood watching the taller man. Anders took a step toward Mitchell.

“Can I… Can I kiss you goodbye?” Anders asked. Mitchell turned and looked at him for a minute.

“I… yeah…” He nodded. He leaned down and kissed Anders quickly. It was nowhere near what Anders had wanted but it was something, it was better than nothing.

Anders sighed as he closed the door behind Mitchell. He wished things had been different but at least he hadn't scares Mitchell off. He went and showered before getting dressed and heading to work.

Mitchell was walking down the street toward his flat.  He pulled his sunglasses out as the sun beat down on him, the sun had always bothered his eyes. He didn't know what had happened last night. All of a sudden he was having a flash back and then the next thing he knew Anders was holding him and trying to calm him down. He had never had enough dates to end up in someone's bed after... since then so he hadn't known what would happen. He had expected Anders to make him leave but instead he ended up sleeping there... in the shorter man's arms.... he wasn't sure what he should do next. He wasn't sure what the course of action was when someone you had only just started dating sees you in a vulnerable position. He sighed as he unlocked his flat and went inside.

He got into the shower, which was probably too hot to be acceptable, but he needed the warmth. Though it was warm outside he was cold to the bone. He stood under the water for a long time before getting out and getting dressed. He had a shift at the hospital in a few hours so he decided to just lie around the house until it was time for him to leave. 

When Anders got into the office dawn welcomed him.

"I had got you a coffee but it's probably cold now. You missed your first meeting so I'll assume that you had a.... good night?" She asked looking up at him from her desk.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, walking past her and sitting at his desk. She stood and walked over to him.

"What happened? You were all excited to be getting laid finally." She said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Nothing dawn okay? Just leave it, yeah?" He said, pulling out some papers he had been working on the day before. She looked at him shocked but left him alone.

Mitchell made his way slowly to work. He walked along the quiet sidewalk, still being blinded by the sun. He was so distracted, his mind far away, thinking about Anders and what had happened the night before.

Mitchell made it to work and changed into his scrubs. He spent his shift thinking to himself as he cleaned. There was nothing exciting happening and he was tired. He had slept the night before but it wasn't peaceful. His dreams were more like nightmares, memories of the past dancing through his head.  
  
Anders tried to focus on the new campaign he was designing for a vodka company. He had the images and ad ideas spread out before him and was staring down at them. He couldn't focus though. He jst kept checking his phone, waiting for a message or call from mitchell. It was about 4:30 and he still hadn't heard from mitchell. He groaned to himself and picked up his phone. He dialed Mitchells number.   
  
"Hello?" Mitchell answered his phone. The Irish accent hit anders like a truck. Knocking the wind out of him for a moment. "Hello?" Mitchell repeated. Anders cleared his throat.   
  
"Hey, Mitchell. Um... how are you?" He asked.   
  
Mitchell had been getting changed out of his scrubs. His phone had started to ring as he stood topless in his jeans. The caller ID said anders and for some reason that made his heart pick up a pace.   
  
"I'm alright. Just changing." He said. Anders licked his lips at the thought of mitchell shirtless... or naked. He shook the thought from his head.   
  
"That's good. That's good. How was work?" He asked.   
  
"It was alright. Nothing too exciting. What about you?" The dark haired man answered.  
  
"Well I'm still at the office. My work is never done…" He chuckled. "I um... was calling to see if you wanted to get together again... we can do whatever you want… dinner, movie, a hike...." Anders said nervously.   
  
Mitchell chuckled at the last option. "Anders you hate hiking." Mitchell said smiling to himself.   
  
"Yeah... well, I'd do it if you wanted to." He said. Dawn entered his office and looked at him eyes raised. He glared at her as she made a sickly sweet face at him.   
  
"Well I'd like to see you again. Dinner maybe… maybe dinner and a movie?" He suggested.   
  
"Sure!" Anders said a little too excitedly. He cleared his throat. "Yeah that sounds good. Whenever you're free. I'll put it in my schedule."   
  
"What about Friday?" Mitchell asked, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
"Sure. Sounds good. I'll pick you up at 6." Anders said smiling to himself, thankful that dawn had left.


	4. One Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a date, there's some nerves, there's some sparks

It was Friday and Anders was standing in his apartment staring into his closet. He didn’t know what to wear. It seemed so stupid. It wasn’t like this was a first date, but somehow it felt like a first date. He felt nervous and giddy. It was like Mitchell was an entirely new person but still the same person. He had learned something massively important and private about Mitchell and now it was his job to make the Irishman trust him, while still treating him like a normal person. It was a huge feat for the kiwi. He was barely interested in anything more than a one-night stand and now here he was freaking out over what to wear.

Mitchell bit his lip as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black button up and black jeans. It was his usual and he wasn’t sure if he should change it up. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way, actually that was a lie. He knew exactly why he was feeling so nervous and vulnerable. Since the day it happened he hadn’t told anyone. He hadn’t told anyone he was romantically interested in about what had happened to him. It had been his secret and now this man… this man knew what had happened to him and he hadn’t treated him like he was broken or needed fixing. It was refreshing and scary to have someone care about what happened but not make it the most important thing about him. Mitchell was still a person in Anders eyes, or at least he hoped that was the case. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Anders eventually decided on a white button up with a blue tie, to bring out his eyes, and a pair of navy slacks. It was pretty basic but he couldn’t think of anything else without seeming like he was trying too hard. He pulled on a jacket and looked himself over one more time. Once he was satisfied he locked the door behind him and went out to his car. He started it up and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He drove to Mitchell’s house and shut the car off. Walking up the steps to the door felt like an eternity. He didn’t know what to expect. When he rang the doorbell and the door was pulled open he was happily surprised. Mitchell was in his trademark all black but he looked amazing. The button up under his leather jacket looked great. Anders smiled.

“You look great.” He said. “Your chariot awaits.” He chuckled, making a hand gesture toward the car. Mitchell smiled and stepped out of the house, locking it behind him.

Mitchell smiled at the Kiwi and locked the door behind him before heading down to Ander’s car. They both got into the car and Anders started it up. Mitchell still didn’t know where they were going. Anders hadn’t said anything about where he was taking him. So they drove in silence for a few minutes.

“So how has your week been?” Mitchell asked. Anders looked over at him and smiled.

“It’s been alright. I’ve been working on a new ad proposal for a soda company. It’s been…. A bit challenging.” He said. “How has your week been?”

“Oh, well that sounds like it would be interesting at least.” Mitchell said. “My week has been alright, nothing exciting, just cleaning up the hospital.” He said with a shrug.

Anders nodded as he focused on the road for a moment. “Where are we going anyway?” Mitchell asked.

Anders looked over at Mitchell with a soft smile. “There’s this nice Italian restaurant I know. I thought you might like it.” He said.

Once they arrived Anders parked and led Mitchell into the restaurant. It was a small square building with a patio and potted plants in front of it. The patio was decorated with fairy light strung along the wall where windows into the restaurant were situated. The fairy lights continued around a low fence that enclosed the patio. The tables were a light wood with metal legs and the chairs were metal with what looked like very soft cushions on them. When they entered the restaurant Mitchell looked around in awe. The inside was a mix of modern and rustic. There was exposed brick and vents, like an industrial studio apartment. There was a long white bar to one side and tables in the center. Along the edges of the main room were booths and seating areas with couches and cushioned chairs.

Anders went up to the stewardess and gave his name, having made a reservation for the two of them. The stewardess led them to their table. It was a small booth in the back of the restaurant. Anders had asked for something private, hoping that being away from the busy hum of the restaurant would make Mitchell feel more comfortable.

They were seated and given menus. The stewardess assured them that their waitress would be there soon and to take their time looking at the menu. Mitchell looked at the restaurant again before opening his menu.

“This is a really amazing place.” He said. Anders smiled at him.

“I’m glad you like it.” He replied.

They both looked at the menus for a while before the waitress came up to their table.

“My name is Stephanie and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?” She asked. Anders nodded and looked down at the menu quickly. He looked up at Mitchell.

“Are you okay with red wine?” He asked.

“That sounds great.” Mitchell answered. He generally drink beer when he was out at a bar or at home, but he always enjoyed a good glass of wine. I figured it was his slightly romantic, classy side.

“Alright. Can I have a bottle of your best red?” Anders asked Stephanie. She nodded and wrote it down.

“I’ll be right back with that.” She smiled.

Once she had left Anders looked at Mitchell again. “Have you decided?” He asked. Mitchell ran a hand through his hair as he thought for a second.

“The spaghetti and meatballs looks really good. Maybe with some garlic bread.” He said. Anders smiled and chuckled softly.

“The old classic huh? Sounds like a delicious choice.” He said. “I think I’m going to go for the seafood linguine.” He declared after a moment.

***

Anders laughed as Mitchell delivered the punch line. It was not often that he found someone’s dark humour as funny as his own. He smiled and took a sip of his wine.

“It sounds like you have a very interesting time at the hospital.” He chuckled. Mitchell shook his head laughing.

“No way, it’s more tedious repetitive jobs than anything.” He laughed. It had been a long time since he felt so… happy with another person. It wasn’t for lack of trying, he had been on many dates with both men and women, but none of them made him feel… alive. It had always been a bit of an act on his end. He thought it was just all in his head but maybe it was that he had never been with the right person. Could Anders be that person?

“Can I get you a dessert menu?” Stephanie asked, breaking through Mitchell’s thoughts. He blinked and looked at Anders.

“That would be great.” He said. She nodded and left them again.

“You alright? You kind of zoned out on me?” The blond asked.

“Oh, yeah. I’m alright. Sorry.” Mitchell answered shaking his head.

“No need to apologize. I’m glad you seem like you’re having a good time.”

“Oh, I am.” The Irishman assured the kiwi with a genuine smile.

***

Mitchell was standing outside Anders’ car with him, in the parking lot of the restaurant. They had wined and dined. They had shared a piece of the most delicious chocolate mousse cake after finishing their bottle of wine and respective pasta dishes. He stood in front of Anders now, looking down at the shorter man.

“Thank you for tonight. I had a really amazing time.” The brunette said.

“No need to thank me. I’m glad you agreed to come.” Anders replied, putting his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t about to push Mitchell over the edge after such a good night. He wanted to let Mitchell move at whatever pace made him feel comfortable.

Mitchell swallowed hard before leaning in. He leaned down and kissed the kiwi full on the lips. Anders was shocked and didn’t respond for a second but he quickly pulled his hands form his pockets and took the taller man’s hands in his. He kissed right back, as gently as Mitchell kissed him. Anders had not expected to be kissed tonight, but he was not about to complain. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Mitchell pulled away and ran a hand over his face.

Anders smirked softly at him. “Well… I guess that cake won you over huh?” The blond teased. Mitchell smiled and made his way to the passenger side of the car.


End file.
